


Remembering Fairytales

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: Kaya reminisces the tales told by Usopp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Remembering Fairytales

She sat by her window, looking at the vacant branch where a man usually sat there to tell her superfluous stories.

Kaya sighed as she propped an elbow reminiscing her childhood friend, Usopp and his great adventures. 

She drummed her fingers, remembering all his fairytale adventures with his own, small, jolly crew, Usopp Pirates in their peaceful Syrup Village. She laughs at his exaggerated narration to the point that he almost fell off the tree branch. 

_ "Kaya! Our crew just sailed to the sea and took down a huge Catfish about the size of a ship!" Usopp would brag about her.  _

_ "Really? How did you manage that, Usopp-san?" _

_ "Hehe, you know I'm the world's greatest marksman! And with these goggles, I was able to use my slingshot in a single attack!" He grinned at her. _

Usopp is indeed a liar, but his genuine affection for her is true when he fought against her former butler, Kuro, who was revealed as a pirate later. She adored Usopp's cowardly instincts and his courageous antics.

Years had passed since Usopp was gone, and all the news she had heard from him were from the News Coos arriving at their door and the wanted posters of him she had kept for years.

She had heard of his adventures with his new crewmates. She had heard about his heroic efforts at Alabasta, Dressrosa, Sabaody Archipelago, and all those fairytale adventures that have now turned into reality. Usopp took down CP9 with his crew at Water 7, defeated the Ghost Princess, Perona at Thriller Bark, and even provoked the all-mighty Donquixote Doflamingo. 

All of these events have always put a smile on her face. She would keep some cut-outs of the articles about him and paste it on her small notebook as a keepsake and collect all of his adventures as a keepsake.

Kaya is now busying herself in studying medicine for her dream to be a doctor. There are times she is surrounded with children for her to nurse them; she would then retell his stories to them for their leisure and she is gifted with their smiles and awe expressions in return. 


End file.
